Oneshot navideños
by LaLechugaLoca
Summary: Tercer turno: "Heinkel, Yumiko y Reepicheep". Yumiko piensa que un ratoncito es una mascota tierna, Heinkel es la chica ruda que terminará aceptándolo, pero ¿Y Maxwell? No solo las mujeres le tienen miedo a los roedores, y a veces una biblia puede ser la mejor arma de defensa.
1. Pip y Seras

**Nota:** Hola! :) Esto pretende ser una tira corta de one-shot "navideños" que haré en esta semana. Todos giran alrededor de un animal o mascota, no son una pieza de arte, pero yo estaba aburrida xD

Comenzaremos por:

**Pip, Seras... y Fluffy, el gato **

Pareja: Pip y Seras (Alucard, Integra y Walter)

Mascota: Fluffy (un gato)

Categoría: K

**.**

* * *

Pip fue el último en bajarse de la camioneta. El grupo venía cansado y sudado, pero habían hecho un trabajo eficiente. Cuando sus hombres fueron bajando uno a uno, diciendo lo mucho que necesitaban una ducha y una lata de cerveza fría, él recogió su chaqueta abandonada en una esquina del asiento, y se dispuso a seguirlos. Pero algo en el interior le llamó la atención. Allí, en medio de su ropa, un bulto se estaba moviendo. El mercenario se puso en estado de alerta instantánea, y apuntó su revólver hacia el bulto; pero lo único que vio salir de allí, fue la cabeza pequeña y desgreñada de un gatito rubio.

_¿Un gato?_ Va, seguramente se había infiltrado en la camioneta sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Tomó al felino en sus manos y lo levantó en el aire. Estaba mojado y algo sucio, y no parecía ser muy grande, sino apenas un poco más de un gatito de pecho. Sus ojillos brillaron azul brillante bajo la mata de pelos rubios desgreñados. Por alguna extraña razón, le recordó a alguien. Sí, el gato le recordaba a su chica policía.

Sonriendo ante la idea, acurrucó al animalito en su mano grande, y lo metió bajo un ala de la chaqueta. Sabía exactamente qué hacer con él.

:::

Alguien tocó suavemente a la puerta de su habitación. Pensó que se podría tratar de Walter.

—Sí, adelante –respondió mientras terminaba de ordenar su arma, dejándola impecablemente limpia junto a la cama.

Pero la cabeza que asomó no era la del noble mayordomo, sino la cara risueña del capitán de los Gansos.

—Mignonette, necesitaba verte –sonrió.

Seras se puso de pie al instante, adoptando la postura que tomaría un soldado.

—¿Hay algún problema, Capitán?

Pip se rió:

—No, ninguno en absoluto. Vine a verte porque quiero darte un regalo.

—¿U…Un regalo? –parpadeó confusa–. Pero aún no es Navidad, yo…

—No importa, tómalo como un presente personal de mi parte –le guiñó el ojo, a lo que Seras se sonrojó, para luego fruncir el ceño.

—No me digas que se trata otra vez de algo obsceno –reclamó cruzando los brazos sobre su abultado pecho, y dándole una mirada dura.

Él trató de parecer ofendido:

—Seras, jamás haría algo así…

—…

No logró convencerla (en realidad, no es como si convenciera a alguien, ni siquiera a él mismo).

—Bueno, aquí está tu regalo –sacó la mano que traía escondida tras la espalda, y la chica estiró el cuello para tener una buena imagen de lo que se trataba. No lograba ver nada, lo que contenía estaba atrapado entre las dos manos del mercenario.

—Si quieres, acércate para verlo… –la tentó.

Arrugó un poco la nariz, pero su curiosidad pudo más y terminó aceptando. Avanzó tres pasos, y estiró las manos para recibirlo.

—Ahora, cierra los ojos.

De mala gana, aceptó (si se trataba de un bicho, ella estaba segura de que se lo tiraría en la cara). Algo cálido y peludo se posó entre sus manos frías cuando el mercenario le traspasó el "objeto". Seras abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio lo que era: un gatito pequeño que la miraba con sus brillantes ojos redondos.

—¡Pip! –chilló, al momento en que abrazaba al animalito contra su pecho, acurrucándolo como una mamá gallina haría con sus polluelos– ¡Es tan mono!

Su compañero dejó escapar una carcajada divertida al verla.

—Sabía que te iba a gustar.

—¡Gracias! –la draculina saltó a sus brazos, echándole la mano libre por el cuello y dándole un besó rápido en la mejilla.

Fue tan efímero como el roce de una pluma, pues inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

—Esto, yo…lo siento… –un rojo profuso apareció en sus mejillas.

Pip, que se había quedado sorprendido los primeros segundos, volvió a mostrar su expresión desenfadada.

—Al contrario, mignonette. Debería traerte regalos más seguido considerando tu entusiasmo.

Haciendo a un lado su vergüenza anterior, Seras se dispuso a examinar a su mascota. Se notaba que lo habían bañado hace poco, porque olía bien. Era pequeño, gordito y suave, y parecía adaptarse muy bien al lugar entre sus pechos, porque se acurrucó allí y comenzó a ronronear complacido. Pip pensó en hacer algún comentario inevitable, pero se mordió la lengua.

—Es muy lindo –comentó la rubia extasiada–. Solo espero que Sir Integra no se moleste si lo conservo.

—Oh… –Pip no había pensado en eso. Además, ¿Qué daño podría hacer un simple gatito?–. Quizás sería mejor si no se enterase, por ahora…

:::

Al día siguiente, Integra decidió ir a la biblioteca para aprovechar los minutos de descanso que tenía. Tomó un libro de las estanterías, y se acomodó en su sillón preferido. Iba a la mitad del primer capítulo, cuando sintió una sensación extraña en la nariz, era como si algo le hiciese cosquillas. Lo ignoró, pero la sensación aumentó, a la par que tuvo que detener la lectura y rascarse con una yema la puntita. No hubo mejora. El cosquilleo persistió, hasta que la rubia terminó estornudando. Y luego vino otro estornudo, y otro más.

Se levantó con cara de desconcierto. _¿Alergia? ¿A qué?_ Ella no había sufrido de alergia desde que su tío Richard le regalara un gato para su cumpleaños, a sabiendas de que la chica podía ser alérgica a los felinos. Desde entonces, no había gatos en la Mansión.

Quizás se debiera al polvo en los libros. Pero Walter tenía muy bien soplada toda la casa. Algo no cuadraba, y cuando se recuperó del ya 7 estornudo, decidió buscar la causa por la sala.

:::

—*Cuchito cuchito* ¿Dónde estás bebé?

Pip vio a la chica caminar de un lado a otro, con una lata de salmón en la mano, mientras escudriñaba en todos los rincones de los pasillos y dentro de los floreros.

—Seras, ¿Qué sucede?

—¡Ay! –dio un salto cuando él la descubrió, escondiendo rápidamente la lata tras su espalda. Cuando vio de quien se trataba, soltó un audible suspiro de alivio.

Llamó al mercenario a su lado, y le susurró con voz confidencial.

—Es Fluffy, creo que se perdió.

—¿Fluffy?

—Sí, mi gato. Lo dejé durmiendo en mi cama, pero cuando llegué, ya no estaba. ¿Y si lo ha encontrado mi Maestro? –hizo un puchero ante la sola idea de su pobre gatito ante Alucard.

—No, tranquila. Alucard aún no vuelve de la misión. Lo mejor será que lo busquemos los dos –la consoló.

Una brillante sonrisa alumbró los rasgos de la joven, antes de volver a su trabajo.

:::

Integra recorrió de arriba abajo la sala de la biblioteca, estornudando de vez en cuando. No se percató de la sombra oscura que fue tomando forma en una esquina.

Alucard observó su búsqueda con una sonrisa pegada a los labios.

—¿Maestro? –ella dio un respingo, enderezándose inmediatamente– ...¿Qué se supone que estabas buscando?

Vio sus ojos azules ponerse fríos, y una mancha sonrosada en el lugar de su nariz. _¿Su Maestra estaba con alergia?_

—Deja de mirarme así, Alucard. Estoy buscando algo importante.

—Oh, eso suena interesante para mí.

Ella golpeó un pie en el suelo, impaciente. Pero al parecer él no pensaba en irse.

—Oh bien. Puedes quedarte allí mientras yo termino mis cosas.

Y volvió a su búsqueda impaciente.

Cuando llegó detrás de unos cojines puestos en el piso, su nariz picó con más intensidad. Agachada, alargó la mano y levantó los almohadones, y sus ojos azules se encontraron con otro par de ojillos azules también, que la miraron asustados. Integra estornudó, el gato chilló.

—¡Alucard, atrápalo!

El pobre animalito dio un salto para salir de su escondite, y fue a caer justo entre las garras del hombre oscuro. Su grito se hizo más estridente cuando Alucard lo sujetó como si fuera una basura chillona.

—¡Maestro! –el grito de Seras perforó sus oídos. En ese instante la chica venía entrando por la puerta, acompañada por el mercenario– ¡Fluffy!

—¿Qué?... –tanto Integra como Alucard la miraron como si estuviera loca, mientras ella se abalanzó hacia su Maestro y le arrebató el animal de las manos, protegiéndolo contra su pecho.

—Shh, tranquilo, aquí está mamy –decía acariciándole la cabecita, procurando calmarlo de tan tremendo susto– Maestro, ¿Es que acaso pretendías matarlo?

—Ese engendro… ¿Es tuyo?

La realidad golpeó a Seras cuando escuchó la voz fría de su Comandante dirigiéndose a ella. Se giró despacio para enfrentarla.

—S…sí –respondió con un hilo de voz.

Integra se masajeó las sienes.

—Seras, tienes que botarlo.

—¡Noooo!

:::

—A ver si entiendo –Walter se ajustó el monóculo mientras miraba a las 4 personas frente a él– ¿Ustedes dos han traído un gato a la mansión?

—S..sí, me lo dio el Capitán Bernadotte como regalo de Navidad … –lloriqueó la chica, aún sostenida a su gato.

Integra le dirigió una mirada asesina al mercenario, que trató de hacerse el desentendido.

—Lo encontré perdido dentro de la camioneta. Pensé que no haría daño a nadie…

—¿Y desde cuándo piensas, capitán? –Alucard se mofó de la situación, Pip solo frunció el ceño.

—Está bien –Walter retomó su puesto de intermediario para el cual lo habían llamado–, pero deben saber que Sir Integra es alérgica a los gatos.

La jefa asintió con la cabeza, manteniéndose lo más lejos posible de sus subordinados y ese bicho del infierno.

—Aun así –continuó el mayordomo–, me parece demasiado el querer asesinarlo. Sir Integra, Alucard...si me permiten, solo es un gato.

—¿Y mi alergia? –reclamó la rubia, señalando su nariz, y el montón de pañuelos en su bolsillo.

—¡Pero los odio! –el vampiro puso los ojos casi teatralmente.

Walter se masajeó las sienes. Esto no estaba resultando muy fácil.

—Mi Lady, hoy en día existen productos para contrarrestar la alergia que producen los felinos. Solo basta con bañarlos con un jabón especial, y ya está.

La rubia lo miró entre sorprendida y escéptica.

—¿En serio?

Su mayordomo asintió con la cabeza.

—Por otro lado, no creo que exista un remedio para tu supuesto odio, Alucard. Los gatos pueden llegar a ser criaturas muy amables.

—¡Pero son lindos! ¡Y yo _odio _las cosas lindas! –el vampiro le enseñó los colmillos al pequeño felino, que se hizo una bola entre los pechos de Seras.

—Me temo que ahí no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

—¿E…entonces? –Seras gimió al otro lado de la habitación.

—Bueno, viendo que el gato no le hace mal a nadie -excepto a Alucard-, yo creo que podría quedarse... –la draculina saltó de la emoción, pero el mayordomo continuó–…siempre y cuando ustedes dos se comprometan a mantenerlo alejado de la cocina, y del dormitorio de Sir Integra, además de bañarlo periódicamente con ese jabón especial.

—¡Hecho! –gritó la chica, echa un mar de euforia.

—Ahora, solo falta la decisión de Sir Integra.

Los 4 se giraron para mirar a la jefa. Esta pareció dudar un momento, considerando las posibilidades. La verdad es que el bicho le parecía hasta lindo –en cierto punto–, y viendo las oportunidades, no lo consideraba una amenaza más. Además, eso parecía hacer feliz a la chica policía. Por otro lado, estaba Alucard.

_Maestro, no vayas a ceder ante ellos._

_Cierra la boca Alucard. Y no interfieras en mis pensamientos._

_Pero Master…_

—Está bien, puede quedarse.

—¡Sí!

_¡¿Qué?!_

—Pero…si vuelvo a verlo rondando por mis habitaciones, dejaré que Alucard se encargue de él.

El vampiro gruñó a su incipiente:

—Y no va a ser un final feliz.

Pip, Seras y Fluffy se estremecieron como si estuvieran hechos de gelatina.

—S…sí Master. Hemos entendido perfectamente.

...

Y así, Fluffy llegó a instalarse en la Mansión Hellsing, para regocijo de una draculina novata, y el descontento de su mentor.

..

* * *

.

**Ahora! Os daré a escoger el próximo capítulo entre dos opciones:**

**Opción 1: ** Integra y Baquerville (que originalidad e.e xD)

_"Usted parece muy aburrida, Maestro"._

_"Quizás necesite un perrito". —Bromeó._

**Opción 2: **Heinkel, Yumie y Reepicheep

_"¿No leíste las Crónicas de Narnia?_

_"Sí, pero esta rata no parece tan lista como la de la novela"_

_"Oh, verás que sí, además es tan mono"_

_"Si el Padre pregunta, tú lo trajiste a casa"_


	2. Integra y Baskerville

**Nota:** ¡Volví! Siento la demora, estoy sin conexión estos días. Ahora los votos:

*Heinkel, Yumie y Reepicheep: 2 votos

*Integra y Baskerville: 4 votos

*Los demás escogieron ambas XD Aclaro, la votación era solo para escoger el orden, ambos capítulos van sí o sí.

Entonces, el segundo capítulo -por órdenes de ustedes- corresponde a:

**Integra y Baskerville**

Pareja: Alucard e Integra (Seras, Walter)

Mascota: Baskerville (perro)

Categoría: K

**.**

* * *

La tarde se volvió aburrida, exactamente igual a la de ayer, y a la de antes de ayer.

La verdad, es que la última semana los días se habían arrastrado tormentosamente… _¿Lentos? ¿Iguales?_ Desesperantes. No sabía si se debía a una "bendición" o no, pero en los días anteriores a Navidad –por alguna extraña razón– los ataques de vampiros habían disminuido en un 100%. Walter había señalado irónicamente que quizás los monstruos también celebraban las fiestas, eso había hecho reír tanto a la rubia. Pero al parecer, el mayordomo no se equivocaba. Los ataques se redujeron, y ella comenzó a aburrirse.

De pie ante la ventana, apoyó la frente al cristal y suspiró. Cerró los ojos un momento, y su imaginación voló hacia el pasado. Hacia aquellos días dulces de Navidad armando el árbol con Walter y su papá. Cuando ella escribía las cartas a Santa. _Já, cartas a Santa._

¿Desde cuándo había dejado de hacerlo? Tantos años ya… Walter la instaba a veces a pedir un regalo, y a disfrutar de la Navidad como lo harían otros. Pero eso era algo a lo que ella siempre se negó. No tenía tiempo para dedicarse a esas cosas, ese era su argumento de siempre.

Oh, pero esta vez…estaba libre. No perdería nada con intentarlo, aunque sea para matar el aburrimiento.

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su escritorio, tomó papel y lápiz, y se dispuso a redactar su lista. Pero se encontró falta de ideas. _¿Qué podía pedir?_ No había nada que necesitase. Bueno, casi nada….exceptuando tal vez un agujero negro para tirar en él a Maxwell, y a varios de la Mesa redonda también; o un localizador automático de vampiros, para así acabar con todos ellos de una vez por todas; o una mordaza mágica para taparle la boca a Alucard, y así evitar oír sus quejas sobre esto y esto otro. O quizás… sus ojos se iluminaron. _¿Por qué no?_ Ella había querido uno desde que era una niña, y nunca había podido tenerlo por diversas razones. Tampoco es como si pudiera ahora –no tenía tiempo– pero…bueno, quien sabe, a fin de cuentas solo se trataba de una tonta carta dedicada a Santa que nadie más leería.

Tachó la palabra en tinta negra en medio de la hoja, y contempló su deseo. Sonrió de medio lado. Quizás el "espíritu navideño" la estaba volviendo entre nostálgica e infantil. Dobló la hoja justo en el momento en que un uniforme rojo apareció en su oficina.

.

.

Los últimos días era así, Alucard llegaba más temprano de lo habitual a causa de lo mismo que le ocurría a ella: estaba aburrido.

Caminó con lentitud hacia su escritorio, y se quedó de pie a su lado. Silencio. Suspiró con teatralidad para llamar su atención, mientras se despojaba de su sombrero y se dejaba caer sin mucha elegancia en la silla frente a ella.

Integra dejó el bolígrafo sobre la mesa y lo miró por sobre sus papeles.

—¿Qué quieres, Alucard?

—Maestro, yo estoy a…

—Sí –le cortó– ya sé que estás aburrido. Pero no puedo hacer nada. Ahora déjame en paz, me voy a dormir.

Alucard levantó una ceja ¿Dormir? ¿Tan temprano? Eso no era propio de Integra.

Luego su mirada se fijó en el trozo de papel cuidadosamente doblado entre los dedos de la rubia, y su sonrisa comenzó a nacer en las comisuras de la boca. Oh, ¿Podía tratarse de lo que él se estaba imaginando?

—Ama, ¿Aun escribiéndole al viejo gordo?

Integra dio un respingo involuntario, y giró la mirada hacia su mano. _Maldita sea, vampiro impertinente._

Conservando su estoica compostura, sacó un encendedor de su bolsillo y lo puso debajo de su carta. La llama alcanzó la esquina de la estela, y esta comenzó a arder ante los ojos de ambos. El brillo se reflejaba en los lentes de la mujer cuando esta respondió, sin un tono de molestia en su voz.

—Necesitaba matar el tiempo de alguna manera.

Los últimos restos del papel terminaron sobre su cenicero, y ella miró a su sirviente, que aun sostenía esa media sonrisa petulante en su rostro.

—Me voy a la cama. Buenas noches Alucard.

Cuando estaba por cruzar el umbral, la voz del vampiro la detuvo.

—Usted también parece aburrida, Maestro. _Si le está escribiendo cartas a Santa, debe estarlo._

Se detuvo unos segundos sin girarse.

—Quizás necesite un perrito –bromeó, y sus pasos se perdieron por el pasillo.

"_¿Un perrito?"_ _Oh, así que de eso se trataba._ Alucard miró los restos de la misiva sobre el recipiente de cristal, y una idea cruzó por su cabeza. Si su maestra estaba aburrida y él podía ayudar a subirle el ánimo, ¿Por qué no?

::::

Integra arrugó la nariz en su sueño, había algo que la perturbaba, se sentía observada. Rápidamente se dio vueltas sobre la cama, la mano puesta sobre el arma que escondía debajo de la almohada, y sus ojos chocaron directamente con un par de orbes rojos, que la miraban expectantes. Dos ojos rojos en medio de una melena negra.

Baskerville agitó el rabo a modo de saludo, mostrándole la lengua.

—¿Tú? –la joven se sentó sobre el colchón con las piernas recogidas debajo de ella, y se quedó mirando al animal. Este parecía estar con ánimos de jugar.

—¿Alucard? –tentó.

Nada.

—¿Baskerville?

Alegres movimientos de rabo y nuevos jadeos alegres le contestaron.

—Ouh, que te traes ahora vampiro –gimió.

Pero el perrito ante ella seguía mirándola, como esperando algo para actuar. Y la señal apareció cuando ella palmeo a un costado, indicándole que se subiera a la cama, cosa que hizo feliz.

—Si tu dueño quiere que pase tiempo contigo, ¿Por qué no?

.

.

—¿Sabes? Nunca he tenido un perro –confesó la rubia mientras acariciaba la melena lustrosa de la cabeza del animal–. Supongo que tú eres lo más cercano a uno que voy a tener.

Baskerville le lamió la mano en señal de entenderla.

—Vamos a jugar un ratito.

Los que tienen perros de mascota entenderán lo divertidos que pueden ser. Si alguien hubiese visto a la Dama de Hierro juguetear así con un animal, se lo hubiera pensado dos veces antes de asegurar que se trataba de ella.

Corrieron por la habitación, saltaron sobre la cama, Baskerville se persiguió la cola, hicieron pedazos una almohada (Walter iba a regañarla por eso), hasta le hizo coletas con lazos muy monos sobre la cabeza.

Integra se rió cuando vio a su perro con un moño colorado en su melena. Si tan solo Alucard viera a su Hellhound en tal estado.

_{¿Moños colorados? Él podía aguantar todo eso, y más, por el solo hecho de estar allí. No negaba que era casi humillante, pero si nadie se enteraba, no había problema. Además, para Integra él seguía siendo solo Baskerville. Y en tal estado podía hacer tantas cosas…}_

—No Bask, ¡Para! –la joven se retorció de risa en el colchón cuando el animal le lamió la planta del pie una vez más, dejando al descubierto su punto débil: las cosquillas.

_{¿Cosquillosa? Oh, aquello sería una noche tan agradable. Tenía que descubrir en qué otras partes le daban cosquillas a su Ama}_

—¡No, perro malo! –se carcajeó, y él continuó– ¡No! ¡Detente!

La risa se volvió contagiosa. La mascota metió su nariz helada por debajo de su camiseta de dormir, haciéndole cosquillas por sobre el estómago. Estaba tan frío, pero a ella no le importó. A fin de cuentas, las narices de los perros eran frías por naturaleza, ¿Cierto?

—¡Baskerville!

La nariz helada hizo su camino hacia arriba, haciendo cosquillas, cosquillas…hasta que ya no era más una nariz húmeda…sino _alguien _ –que también estaba helado– en contacto contra su piel.

Cuando Integra lo notó, Alucard estaba con las manos apoyadas a su lado, y su lengua fría recorría la piel de su estómago plano, ascendiendo cada vez más.

Los ojos azules se abrieron en shock. _1…2… _

—¡ALUCARD!

::::

Seras corrió escaleras arriba todo lo que le permitían sus ágiles piernas en cuanto escuchó a su Ama gritar el nombre de su Maestro. Luego de eso solo oyó el detonante de un disparo.

Pero al parecer alguien había sido más rápido. Cuando llegó al pasillo, vio a Walter salir tranquilamente de la habitación de la jefa, arrastrando tras de sí a un malhumorado vampiro con los microfilamentos atados a su cuerpo, y la frente humeante por la bala de plata introducida recientemente allí.

Los dos hombres se alejaron de la chica, uno con una mirada entre seria y risueña en sus ojos, el otro con el ceño fruncido mientras golpeaba el piso con un dedo enguantado.

Seras asomó tentativamente la cabeza al interior de la habitación de la señora. Lo que vio y escuchó la hizo querer no haber despertado. _Maldita curiosidad._

La jefa iba reclamando mientras caminaba en dirección a su baño personal, sin la parte de arriba de su pijama, que iba echa una bola en su mano y era utilizada a modo de trapo tratando de limpiarse el estómago. Podía ver claramente su espalda desnuda.

—¡Agghr! Y dejé que me lamiera.

Retrocedió de inmediato. _¡Ay master! ¿Qué demonios hizo ahora?_ Lo mejor sería volver a su propia recámara, y que Integra no tuviera la idea de desquitarse con ella por…lo que sea que haya hecho el loco de su Maestro.

_._

_._

_"Si vuelvo a ver a Baskerville en mi habitación, juro por Dios que te castro"._

_..._

* * *

**Próximo capítulo**: Heinkel, Yumiko y Reepicheep

Gracias a todos por comentar! :D

**Consulta especial de Romi:** Hola linda! Me da gusto leer a una compatriota^^ ¿De de qué parte eres? Pues, me alegra que te gusten mis historias, y que seas fan de AxI jejeje. Gracias por tus halagos :3

Ahora, respecto a tus dudas: No, Walter no muere, se puede ver como al final lo trasladan en una camilla a un hospital (supongo) pero está bien.

Y sí, el episodio 13 (y la serie) acaba cuando Alucard le ofrece su sangre a Integra. Pero el final es abierto, o sea que no se sabe si ella acepta o no. Supongo que lo dejaron así para dejarnos con las ganas de saber¬¬ jajajaja Así que lo único que queda, es echar a volar la imaginación^^

Te recomendaría que leyeras el manga, o que vieras las OVAS, son buenas ;) (el animé me gustó, pero desvirtúan mucho la historia original). Aunque a juicio personal no me gusta el diseño de algunos personajes en las OVAS, como el de Integra por ejemplo¬¬ que es un marimacho más.

En fin, espero haberte sido de utilidad ;)

¡Saludos! Nos leemos :D


	3. Heinkel, Yumiko y Reepicheep

Y llegamos al último. Tuve que cambiar a Yumie por Yumiko, porque su personalidad se adaptaba mejor a la historia ;)

Otra cosa, a mí me gusta Heinkel como chica, así que en la historia aparece como tal.

Ahora, con ustedes:

**Heinkel, Yumiko y Reepicheep**

Pareja: Heinkel y Yumiko (Anderson, Maxwell)

Mascota: Reepicheep (un ratón)

Categoría: K

.

* * *

Heinkel sospechaba que algo oculto se traía su compañera, desde el día anterior que la notaba extraña, más distraída y recelosa de su habitación.

Sea lo que fuera, ella acabaría por saberlo. Yumiko no podía guardar un secreto sin contárselo por mucho tiempo, era así desde que estaban en el orfanato.

Y se enteró esa misma tarde, aunque no por boca de su amiga en primera instancia.

.

La rubia estaba de pie frente a un espejo en su habitación mientras se cambiaba de ropa. Se ajustó el ceñido corpiño que ayudaba a disminuir sus atributos de mujer, y luego se colocó la camisa. En eso estaba cuando divisó, por el rabillo del ojo, un par de ojitos brillantes que la observaban desde la esquina de su tocador.

Como no tenía sus armas a la mano, lo primero que hizo fue lanzarle una bota que tenía cerca, ya luego averiguaría de que se trataba (el lema "pregunta y luego dispara" claramente no iba con ella).

Algo dio un chillido, y al segundo siguiente su puerta se abrió para revelar a una preocupada Yumiko que se lanzó –literalmente– sobre el piso para proteger al intruso del golpe que iba a darle la otra bota.

—¡Yumiko! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? –inquirió una molesta Heinkel, mientras veía a su compañera tomar algo entre sus manos y esconderlo entre los pliegues de su hábito.

La monja corrió a cerrar la puerta, y luego se giró para enfrentar a su amiga. Sus ojos oscuros brillaron cuando se dispuso a hablar.

—Heinkel, prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie.

La joven dio un bufido para nada femenino.

—Heinkel…

—Está bien. Dime qué estás ocultando.

—¡Esto! –la pelinegra sonrió con todos sus dientes, alzando la mano y mostrando lo que tenía atrapado en ellas: un pequeño roedor de color gris, con largos y elegantes bigotitos a un lado de su hocico, que en ese momento estaba hecho una bola en las manos de su protectora, mirando con sus ojos negros asustado a la chica de las botas.

—Un… ¿Ratón? –Heinkel se quedó perpleja–. Yumiko, ¿De dónde sacaste ese bicho?

—No es un bicho. Es un ratoncito. Lo encontré ayer mientras limpiaba el altar de la capilla. Estaba escondido debajo del cofre donde el Padre guarda las hostias.

La rubia hizo un mohín ante la información.

—Tienes que botarlo.

—¡No! Yo lo voy a cuidar, no se lo digas al jefe, por favor.

:::

Heinkel dio tres toques en la puerta de la habitación de su compañera, adentro se escucharon ruidos de pasos rápidos y movimientos de cajas, hasta que la melena oscura de Yumiko apareció por la puerta semiabierta.

—¿Sí? Ah, eres tú –sonrió–. Ven, pasa.

La siempre ordenada y pulcra habitación de la monja presentaba esta vez un aspecto levemente diferente. Debajo de la cama sobresalía la esquina de una caja de cartón a medio esconder, y sobre la colcha había migas de pan esparcidas en todas direcciones. Heinkel no necesitaba ser un genio para saber el porqué de esa situación.

Se sentó en un lado de la cama, mientras su compañera metía las manos en la caja y sacaba de ella a la bola de pelos grisácea. Suspiró mientras veía a Yumiko jugar con el ratoncito. Ella, con toda su pose de chica ruda, no podía dejar de notar que el bicho era –al menos– algo lindo. No podía culpar a su amiga por retenerlo.

—¿Ya sabes cómo le pondrás?

—Sí. Heinkel, te presento a Reepicheep –Yumiko sonrió alegremente mientras levantaba al roedor, poniéndole en frente de su compañera.

La otra hizo una mueca.

—¿Reepicheep? –parecía dudosa.

La monja estaba sorprendida: —¿No leíste las Crónicas de Narnia?

—Sí, pero esta rata no parece tan lista como la de la novela.

—Oh, verás que sí. Además es tan mono –acarició los bigotitos finos de su mascota.

La rubia movió la cabeza en señal de rendición.

—Si el Padre pregunta, tú lo trajiste a casa.

.

.

Los días pasaron, y aunque Heinkel se mostraba dudosa en cuanto a la mantención de su mascota ilegal, la verdad es que ya se había acostumbrado a ella. Quién podía decirle que no a Yumiko, cuando se le ponía algo en la cabeza, no había quién se lo sacara.

Mientras el Padre Anderson no se enterara, todo iba a ir bien. Por no hablar de Maxwell…

Pero un día, la "tragedia" ocurrió, poniendo los nervios de ambas monjas de punta. Reepicheep no estaba en su caja, y tampoco en la habitación.

—¿Y si se lo comió un gato? ¡Ay! –Yumiko comenzó a hiperventilarse, dando vueltas y más vueltas por la habitación.

Su amiga rodó los ojos en señal de fastidio, y la detuvo en seco, agarrándola por los hombros y clavando sus ojos verdes en ella.

—Yumiko, aquí no hay gatos. ¿Recuerdas? La única _mascota_ que tenemos es ese ratón, y de manera ilegal por si se te olvida.

—Umh, tienes razón. Entonces… ¿Y si lo ha encontrado el padre Anderson? –los ojos de la monja se abrieron espantados, de solo recordar lo que podría hacer su Maestro…bayonetas…eso no se veía bien.

Pero Heinkel la calmó una vez más.

—El Padre Anderson jamás le haría daño a una criatura indefensa. A lo más le echaría fuera de aquí, pero no lo mataría. Salvo si fuera un ratón vampiro –se rió ante su propia idea, pero lo cierto es que tenía razón. Si fuera tal cosa, el Padre no dudaría en hacerlo picadillo.

Yumiko pareció recobrar su alegría ante el recordatorio de la bondad de su mentor, pero a la rubia pareció ocurrírsele algo en el último momento.

—Aunque…yo no diría lo mismo tratándose de Maxwell… –Yumiko tembló visiblemente–...él podría…reaccionar diferente y…

Un chillido para nada masculino vino a interrumpir su conversación, ambas chicas se miraron a los ojos con preocupación, y dijeron al instante:

—¡Maxwell!

—¡Reepicheep!

::::

Maxwell iba caminando tranquilamente hacia el altar mientras tarareaba una cancioncilla que se le había quedado grabada desde la última vez que la escuchara. Contrario a lo que se esperaría, no era ninguna canción religiosa, sino que se trataba del último éxito de una cantante llamada Lady Gaga. Él había protestado abiertamente por la ropa provocativa y escasa de tal cantante, y por su personalidad que "sobrepasaba los límites de la decencia" según su opinión, sin embargo, no podía dejar de tararear sus canciones.

Se dirigió hacia el cofre de las hostias para examinarlas, cuando una sombra gris llamó su atención. Allí, en medio de la blancura del "pan bendito", estaba un roedor maligno atragantándose de comida. Él podía jurar que sus malvados ojos brillaron como el infierno cuando el bicho lo miró, enseñándole los dientes horribles.

Chilló tan alto como sus cuerdas vocales pudieron, subiéndose de un salto a la silla y sacando su arma mortal: la biblia. El odiaba a los ratones (si es que se puede llamar odio al miedo)

::::

El Obispo Maxwell no estaba demostrando una gran imagen en esos momentos: encaramado sobre la silla del altar, dada golpes con su biblia al cofre de las hostias, desparramando estas por el piso. Adentro de éste, un ratoncito se movía nerviosamente, esquivando cada uno de los golpes y tratando de saltar por los bordes de la caja para escapar.

Yumiko fue la primera en llegar e ir directamente hacia el altar, para salvar a su roedor. Detrás de ella entró Heinkel, y pisándole los talones, un preocupado Anderson que ya traía dos bayonetas preparadas, por si acaso.

.

—¡Ella está criando a un monstruo! –acusó Maxwell.

—¡No es un monstruo! ¡Es Reepicheep! –lloró Yumiko.

—¡Él quiso matar a nuestro ratón! –apuntó Heinkel.

—Jóvenes, por favor… –Anderson estaba pasando por un momento complicado.

—¡Mi ratoooon!

—¡Miedoso!

—¡Herejes!

Todos se quedaron en silencio ante la acusación. La verdad es que la palabra hereje no tenía nada que ver con la situación, así que Maxwell solo demostró que se estaba quedando sin argumentos.

Anderson se masajeó las sienes, mientras sostenía a Enrico lejos de Heinkel, y trataba de calmar a una llorosa Yumiko.

—Niños, por favor. Vamos a solucionar este percance.

Con los ánimos como estaban, nadie se dio cuenta de que los había llamado "niños", como hacía cuando estaban en el orfanato. A nadie le importó tampoco, las chicas solo querían su ratón de vuelta, y Enrico solo quería asesinarlo, si es que podía.

—Maxwell, solo se trata de un ratoncito –dijo el Padre dirigiéndose al hombre–, no te va a hacer daño.

—Pero sus ojos, y sus dientes… ¡Es un monstruo!

—¡No lo es!

—Enrico, solo te estás imaginando cosas. No tiene ojos rojos ni dientes horribles. Solo es…un ratón común.

Heinkel asintió con la cabeza a su Mentor.

—Ahora, ustedes dos… –las monjas se pudieron rígidas–, deben saber que hicieron mal escondiéndonos esta información. Si hubieran avisado, nada de esto habría pasado. Para comenzar, ¿De dónde sacaron ese animal?

—Ella lo trajo –Heinkel apuntó a su amiga con un dedo acusador.

Si Yumiko hubiera podido hacerse bolita, lo habría hecho justo en ese momento. Pero lamentablemente no era un armadillo, y tenía que afrontar su responsabilidad.

—S...sí –respondió tímidamente, escondiendo sus manitas en las mangas de su vestido.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? Sabes que acá no tenemos mascotas.

—¡Porque sabía que Enrico no lo querría! –miró al joven de manera acusadora– Solo es un ratoncito. Por favor Padre, deja que me lo quede, ¿Sí?

Anderson sintió que estaba tratando con niños, nuevamente. _¿Es que esos chicos nunca iban a madurar?_ Y ahí estaban de nuevo, en una disputa de 3, en donde las chicas siempre se oponían a Maxwell que era el más quejumbroso. Había sido así desde que eran unos niños en el orfanato, y seguía siendo igual ahora. Sonrió con nostalgia, pero sabía que tendría que resolver este pequeño dilema ahora.

Lamentablemente para él, tampoco podía resistirse a la mirada de cordero degollado que le estaba dando Yumiko.

—Puedes quedártelo –palmeó con dulzura la cabeza de la monja–, pero procura que no de vueltas por la capilla, y menos cerca del cofre de las hostias. No es bueno que un roedor se coma en pan bendito.

Yumiko saltó de alegría, mientras Heinkel no pudo evitar la sonrisa de satisfacción al ver la cara de desconcierto de Maxwell.

"_Ya verán. Cuando las envíe en una misión fuera del Vaticano, su horrible ratón va a desaparecer de aquí."_

Sumido en esos "agradables" pensamientos, Enrico se masajeaba las manos al mejor estilo villanesco que encontró, cuando Yumiko pasó por su lado, llevando a Reepicheep entre sus manos.

—¿Sabes Enrico? A Yumie le agrada tanto el ratoncito como a nosotras. Espero que no tengas problemas con ella –la adorable monja le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas infantiles antes de darse media vuelta y salir por la puerta principal.

Maxwell se quedó helado. _¿Cómo había olvidado esa doble personalidad?_ Al parecer, no le quedaba de otra que aceptar al bicho monstruoso, o enfrentar la katana mortal de su compañera. No había por donde perderse.

Si no hubiera sido por los 10 rosarios que el Padre Anderson le hubiera obligado a hacer como castigo, hubiera maldecido en voz alta en medio de la Iglesia.

...

Fin.

* * *

**Nota:** Si se dan cuenta, la descripción de la discusión es exactamente la imagen que puse. Se me hace muy divertida cada vez que la veo, e imagino que el Padre Anderson debió lidiar con asuntos similares cuando esos tres eran niños.

Tampoco pretendo insultar a nadie con eso de los rosarios...cuando era pequeña y asistía a Misa y esas cosas, me aburría mucho en esa parte, lo encontraba tan aburrido y extremadamente largo, así que no me imagino como sería rezar 10 de ellos XD Solo una broma personal ;)

Y si, una biblia puede ser un arma mortal si se usa contra un pobre ratoncito. ¿No han visto el volumen de ese libro? jajaja

Nos leemos en otras historias, y de nuevo mil gracias por sus comentarios! :D


End file.
